


refining these impatient ores

by Januarium



Series: Arts and Crafts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: The way Patrick moves between snarky banter and desperate pleading during sex is one of David’s favourite things. He’s had a lot of great sex and in recent years almost all of it has even been with people he likes and gets on with, but he’s never been in sync with someone the way he has been with Patrick from the moment this started.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Arts and Crafts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029411
Comments: 46
Kudos: 169





	refining these impatient ores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingBlueK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBlueK/gifts).



> This fic is kind of a missing scene from Molten Glass Hearts, as it's set in the middle of chapter 8. Last year I was going to write a fic about their NY trip, which is briefly mentioned in that chapter, but it fell by the wayside when I lost my writing mojo. I don't know if that fic will be completed, but when I realised it was DarlingBlueK's birthday I dug out this scene I had half-written and finished it.
> 
> If you haven't read MGH, just know Patrick is a glassblower with an undercut. That's about all the context you need, as this is very much straight-up smut.
> 
> Happy birthday, dear friend, I hope the year to come brings you all the massive amounts of joy you deserve!

“Fuck— _fuck_ —David, fuck!”

David smiles, glad that Patrick can’t see quite how delighted he is as he presses another kiss to Patrick’s hole. “What’s that, do you need something?”

Patrick groans, a noise of twisted pleasure and frustration. “David, this is so good, but I really need you to fuck me now, need your fucking cock _in_ me.”

David can’t help just a little shimmy; he loves when Patrick gets like this. Not that it takes much. “You _need_ it, huh?”

Patrick growls again— _fuck,_ that noise is so good—and reaches back to grab the hand David has tight on his hip. He doesn’t move the hand, just covers it with his own. “Yes. I fucking need it, or I’ll die from chronic lack of dick and you’ll have to explain it to the police.”

David can’t help but laugh, pressing it into Patrick’s skin, even as he gives a final lick and gets up on his knees. “Well, we can’t have that. I _suppose_ I could fuck you.” He puts on a disaffected tone of voice, because he knows it makes Patrick burn, but it’s hard to keep it up when he’s so thoroughly affected by the man before him.

Patrick has his head on the pillow and his back arched, with his knees spread wide to give David the most incredible access. His gorgeous round ass and thick muscular thighs and sensitive hole all just there for David to use however he wants. Well, to a point, because Patrick has never been shy in trying to get exactly what _he_ wants in the months they’ve been doing this.

The lube is tossed in David’s direction before he even pulls his mind away from Patrick long enough to look for it and fuck, how did David end up with someone so perfect? He slicks up his fingers and slides two into Patrick; he’s so relaxed and open from being rimmed they go in easy.

“Fuck, thank you—thank you—thank you.” Patrick’s utterly blissed out, hips rocking just a bit to get David’s hand moving.

“You know I like to give you what you need.” David’s unable to tear his eyes from how easily Patrick takes his fingers as he starts to thrust a bit harder, spreading them to get Patrick ready.

“You do, David, I know you do, so fucking good to me, always fuck me so good.” Patrick rocks his hips a bit more, not quite taking control but hinting at it. “Could you get your cock in me, though?”

The way Patrick moves between snarky banter and desperate pleading during sex is one of David’s favourite things. He’s had a lot of great sex and in recent years almost all of it has even been with people he likes and gets on with, but he’s never been in sync with someone the way he has been with Patrick from the moment this started.

David adds a bit more lube and gets a third finger into Patrick, just to feel the stretch. He knows Patrick doesn’t _need_ it, that he likes to burn of just a bit too much too soon, but making him wait is always delicious.

“ _David,_ ” Patrick whines, twisting his head around to attempt a quelling look. The slight jut of his lower lip, combined with the way a single curl has flopped over his forehead, makes it impossible to take seriously.

David tries not to show quite how delighted he is by the sight, how it makes the part of himself that is so utterly charmed by this man practically _glow,_ but the way Patrick glares harder and makes a dramatic hmph of frustration says he hasn’t succeeded.

He removes his fingers and wipes them off as he grabs the condom wrapper sitting on the bed and tears it open. “You’re very demanding, you know that?”

Patrick’s pout turns into a grin as he watches David get the condom in place. “Well, I’m an artist. We’re like that.”

It’s ridiculous; David has dealt with more than his fair share of dramatic, needy artist types and Patrick is nothing like them. “Is that what it is, you need to get fucked to fuel your creativity?”

“Mmmmhm,” Patrick replies, wiggling his hips a little as if David could forget he’s there ready and waiting.

David slicks up his cock with more lube and gets himself in position. “Well, if this is what the Muse demands…” The slide into Patrick’s body is always incredible, but it’s even better after he’s rimmed Patrick. He responds to it like nothing else and it always leaves him so _open_ and desperate to be filled up.

They don’t talk much as their bodies adjust to being joined this way and David starts up a rhythm; they just share the noises of pleasure, the sounds of their bodies rocking together. David wraps himself around Patrick’s body, rests his forehead on the nape of Patrick’s neck and cages Patrick in his arms as he sinks into how fucking good this is.

“Fuck, David.” Patrick’s voice is utterly wrecked, he’s gasping for breath with each time David slams back in. “I love this so much, you’re so good.”

A part of David’s brain wants to reply _I love_ you _so much,_ but he resists that. They’ve only been officially dating two months, it’s ridiculous he’s already thinking that. “We’re so good together,” he says instead, pushing away the sentimental side. “You were made to take my cock.”

Patrick whines and reaches back to grip David’s arm. “Yes, I was, it’s what I was built for. I’m yours whenever you’ll have me.”

David groans and scrapes his teeth across Patrick’s skin. Even in filthy dirty talk he can’t escape how intense his feelings are, but knowing Patrick feels it too makes it even better. “I want to be closer.” David doesn’t mean to say it—has barely thought it—but he knows it’s right when it comes out of his mouth.

Patrick’s nodding and doesn’t even complain when David stops moving his hips and pulls out, just waits and moves as directed until they’re spooning and David slides back in. “Feel so good inside me, David.”

David’s grip tightens on Patrick’s hip and he has to hold himself still for a moment, adjusting to the gorgeous rush of being so close to Patrick, bodies pressed tight together. Of course, Patrick is never willing to stay still for long, so David’s not surprised when he starts rocking his hips, just enough to get some movement, barely more than grinding back on David’s cock.

“There something you want?” David can only manage to hold it together and not start thrusting, hard and fast, because he knows taking his time drives Patrick crazy.

“Mmm, what do you think?” Patrick grabs David’s hand where it’s clutched over his hip and brings it up to his chest, using David’s fingers to rub against his nipple even as he makes the movement of his hips more intense.

David takes over playing with Patrick’s nipple, loving the feel of the tight flesh and how it makes Patrick gasp and moan. “Well, you said I feel good inside you and I’m inside you. Can’t see what else you might want from me.”

Patrick groans, from so deep in his chest David can feel it move through his body before he hears it. “David, fuck me _properly_ or else I’m going to get off you and do it myself.”

David bites at Patrick’s shoulder, trying to muffle the noise that escapes him. He loves when Patrick gets like this—demanding and bitchy and desperate. Much as he likes the idea of watching Patrick fuck himself, he doesn’t want to be any further away from him than he has to be. He shifts the arm underneath Patrick’s neck so he has better leverage and snaps his hips, hard. “God, you’re so fucking spoiled.”

Patrick whines and his body goes loose as David fucks him properly, like he was just waiting to be able to let go. It’s so good, being this close, burying himself in Patrick again and again. They’re both too far gone to speak, letting whatever noises come out and it’s incredible, always so fucking incredible to be together this way.

David can _feel_ it when Patrick gets close, feel it in the way his body starts to tense, in the way his breaths all come out as harsh pants. David wants to drag it out, make it go on forever, but his arm is going numb and he’s really close himself, so he gets his hand off Patrick’s gorgeous chest and drags it down to his cock.

“Love how wet you get for me,” he says, spreading the copious pre-come Patrick’s been dripping to slick his cock as David strokes him. “Come on, Patrick, want to feel that perfect fucking ass as you come on my cock.”

Patrick groans, tipping his head back to give David the perfect angle to bite where his neck meets his shoulder. The way Patrick comes is incredible—his whole body tenses and releases, every part of him fundamentally shifting—and there’s no way David can resist following right after him, coming so hard spots dance in his vision as he clutches Patrick to him.

They’re quiet for a while, just breathing and being together. David can feel when Patrick comes back to himself, can feel him getting ready to speak. He's probably about to say something teasing and delightful, but David speaks first. He hadn’t even realised he’d been thinking about it. “You should come to New York with me for the holidays.”

“Wait, what?” Patrick moves to turn around, but they’re tangled together, David still half inside him and it takes a moment for them to sort that out. Once they’re separated, with the condom tied off in the trash can by the bed and the come wiped off them, Patrick faces David and pulls him in for a kiss. “You want me to come meet your family?”

David rolls his eyes. “I mean, you already met Alexis and I met your parents before we were even officially boyfriends, so it’s not _that_ big a deal. But I’ll be there a few days—Hanukkah overlaps with Christmas this year, which is nice—and it would be good to show you the city? It’s probably stupid, though, so don’t, like, feel lik—”

His rambling is thankfully cut off by Patrick pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. “I’d love to go with you to join your family for the holidays and see the city where you used to live.”

David blinks. He’s still tempted to argue the point, but Patrick’s eyes are so bright and genuine and the feeling in his chest is so _intense_ that he could easily say something he’s not ready to if he opens his mouth. Instead, he slides his hand up the short fuzz at the back of Patrick’s head and gets his fingers through those curls he still can’t get enough of and pulls him in for a kiss.

They can figure out the details later.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The White Heat" by Emily Dickinson


End file.
